Bob McGrath discography
Albums, singles, CDs, and other recordings released by Bob McGrath, including notable Sesame Street showcases, as well as solo efforts. Image:ColumbiaMitchMillerPresentsBob.jpg|''Mitch Miller Presents Bob McGrath'' LP, 1965 Columbia Records CL 2322 (mono) CS 9122 (stereo) Image:Columbia1965BobMcGrathRibbonBowDrifter.jpg|"A Ribbon Bow"/"The Drifter" single, 1965 Columbia Records 4-43227 Image:BobMcGrathCBSStreetWhereYouLiveEP.jpg|"On the Street Where You Live"/"More"/"Danny Boy"/"Venezuela" EP, 1965 CBS Records Japan LSS-337-C Image:Mynameisbob.jpg|''My Name Is Bob'' LP, 1966 CBS Records Japan YS-613-C Image:CBS11pmBobMcGrath.jpg|''11 p.m. with Bob McGrath'' LP, 1966 CBS Records Japan Image:Noimage.png|''11 p.m. のボブ・マグラス'' EP, 1966 "The Golden Topsy"/"Good Bye Mr. Tears"/"Kuchibue Dakega"/"Yume de Aimasho" CBS Records Japan LSS-496-JC Image:Noimage.png|''Home Sweet Home'' LP, 1966 CBS Records Japan YS-593-C Image:EPhome.jpg|''埴生の宿 (Home Sweet Home)'' "Home Sweet Home"/"My Dear Old Sunny Home"/"Annie Laurie"/"Irish Lullaby" EP, 1966 CBS Records Japan LSS-445-C Image:Japanesebob.jpg|"Edelweiss"/"Yesterday" single, 1966 CBS Records Japan Image:Windyhill.jpg|"On the Windy Hill"/"Hoshiyo Hoshiyo Hoshiyo" single, 1966 CBS Records Japan LL-10016-JC Image:BobMcGrathCBS45203Japan.jpg|"Fujisan"/"China Night" single, 1966 CBS Records Japan 45S-203-C Image:Bob_Topsy.JPG|"Thunderball"/"The Golden Topsy" single, 1966 CBS Records Japan LL-865-C Image:BobMcGrathWhtXmasJingleJapanSingle.jpg|"White Christmas"/"Jingle Bells" single, 1966 CBS Records Japan LL-10011-JC Image:Noimage.png|"Christmas Lullaby"/"Love is Blue" single, 1967 Juno 5001 Image:BobMcGrathLovesWanderingsJapan.jpg|"Koi No Sasurai"/"Ai No Kotoba" single, 1968 CBS Records Japan SONG 80038 J Image:Bobmcgrathfromss.jpg|''Bob McGrath from Sesame Street'' LP, 1970 Affinity Records A-1001-S Image:Noimage.png|"Groovin' on the Sunshine"/"Best Friend" single, 1970 Affinity Records A45-201 Image:BobMcGrathSingsBoysGirls.jpg|''Bob McGrath Sings for All the Boys and Girls'' LP, 1974 Disneyland Records DQ-1357 (mono) STER-1357 (stereo) Image:Bob.Dontyouknow.single.jpg|"Don't You Know You're Beautiful?"/"Believe in Yourself" single, 1977 Sesame Street Records CTW 99051 Image:SSSingle.BoyFromIndiana.jpg|"Boy from Indiana"/"Walk Down the Street" single, 1977 Sesame Street Records CTW 99053 Image:Bobsings.jpg|''Bob Sings!'' LP, 1977 Sesame Street Records CTW 22084 Image:SirDukeSingle.jpg|"Sir Duke"/"Muskrat Love" single, 1977 Sesame Street Records CTW 99057 Image:Noimage.png|"True Blue Miracle"/"Keep Christmas With You" single, 1978 Sesame Street Records CTW 99069 Image:TheBabyRecord.jpg|''The Baby Record'' LP/Cassette, 1983 Kids Records Canada KRL 1007 Image:Noimage.png|''If You're Happy and You Know It: Sing Along with Bob Vol. 1'' LP, 1985 Kids Records Canada KRL 1009 Image:Noimage.png|''If You're Happy and You Know It: Sing Along with Bob Vol. 2'' LP, 1985 Kids Records Canada KRL 1014 Image:SongsGamesToddlersLP.jpg|''Songs & Games for Toddlers'' LP, 1985 Kids Records Canada KRL 1016 Image:DogLies.JPG|''Dog Lies'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Bob's Books Image:GoodMommy.JPG|''I'm a Good Mommy'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Bob's Books Image:MeMyself.JPG|''Me Myself'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Bob's Books Image:MrSneakers.JPG|''Mr. Sneakers'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Bob's Books Image:Soveler.JPG|''The Shoveler'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Bob's Books Image:GoodDaddy.JPG|''You're a Good Daddy'' cassette, 1989 (with book) Bob's Books Image:Album.bobsesame.jpg|''Bob's Favorite Street Songs'' CD/cassette, 1991 A&M Records Image:SingMeAStoryCD.jpg|''Sing Me a Story'' CD/cassette, 1997 Bob's Kids Music Image:TheBabyRecordCD.jpg|''The Baby Record'' CD/cassette, 1998 Bob's Kids Music Image:SongsGamesToddlersCD.jpg|''Songs & Games for Toddlers'' CD/cassette, 1998 Bob's Kids Music Image:BobPiedPiper.jpg‎|''The Piper of Hamelin'' CD, 1999 Newport Classic NCD 60153 Image:SingAlongWithBob1.jpg|''Sing Along with Bob, Vol. 1'' CD/cassette, 2000 Bob's Kids Music Image:SingAlongWithBob2.jpg|''Sing Along with Bob, Vol. 2'' CD/cassette, 2000 Bob's Kids Music Image:Noimage.png|''The Frog Prince/Peter and the Wolf'' cassette, 2000 NYS Theater Institute FP2000 Image:RhythmBandSet.jpg|''Rhythm Band Set'' CD, 2001 Bob's Kids Music 66901 Image:MusicForFun.300.jpg|''Music For Fun!'' CD, 2002 with Teacher's Edition Warner Bros. Publications BMR07009CD Image:Magoose.JPG|''Ma Goose/A Boston Cinderella'' CD, 2004 Albany Records TROY798 Albany Image:Album.bobxmas.jpg|''Bob! from Sesame Street: Christmas Sing Along'' CD, 2007 Category: Discographies